Demon Girls!
by Chikanpo
Summary: AU Chrno is the popular kid at school that just wants to be left alone. Rosette is secretly his friend. One day he tells the mob of girls that chase him he has a girlfriend. Full sum inside. RxC R&R please! Oneshot


_Summary: AU Chrno is the popular kid at school that just wants to be left alone. Rosette is secretly his friend, because if anyone knew, they would probably beat her up for it. One day Chrno just gets tired of it and tells one of the girls that he has a girlfriend and the rumor spreads. Only problem is that he doesn't actually have one and when they pry about her, well, things get interesting. Oneshot, RxC. R&R please!_

_**Alright, I know that I kinda quit on my Warriors story, but I just couldn't find the inspiration to write any more... Also I seem to have a problem with updating regularly, so I think I'm gonna stick with oneshots for now. I might eventually get back around to my Warriors story, but I don't see that happening soon…**_

_**This story was actually kind of inspired by a Cardcaptor Sakura fic that I'm reading that I really love. Anyone that likes CCS should read it. It's called Topsy Turvy and it's by Sapphira-hime.**_

_**Oh, and this is my first attempt at romance, so please don't blame me if it's bad. Sorry if they're a little OOC, I tried to make them as in-character as possible :3 I hope you enjoy! Oh, and thanks a whole bunch to Bubblewing-luvs-anime for betaing!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN! YOU UNDERSTAND? GOOD PERSON :3**_

_**UPDATE: 8/21/09, 12:06am lol. I just noticed that I forgot to change my name on here even though I changed my penname lol. So I went and changed all of the Chibi's to Chika's. I also forgot the disclaimer. I also went through and did a little touchup ^^**_

_**Chika:**___**(A/N: Anything like this is an Author's Note)****.**

_**Rosette: No, really? I thought it was Elder talking!**_

_**Elder: -walks in with a handful of ladies underwear- What'd I say?**_

_**Rosette & Chika: YOU PERV! GIVE THOSE BACK! –chases Elder around for half an hour**_

_**Elder: Fine… Here you go. –tosses clothes back and takes off-**_

_**Chika: Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah,**__anything like this is Chrno's thoughts._

_**Chrno: -nervously- H-how do you know my t-thoughts?**_

_**Chika: I am simply awesome.**_

_**Chrno: -confidently this time- Okay, prove it. What am I thinking now?**_

_**Chika: -stares at Rosette then looks back at Chrno- You sure you want me to tell? –eyes glint evilly-**_

_**Chrno: Ye… Yes!**_

_**Chika: Okay, I warned ya! –looks at Rosette again-**__I really wanna hug Rosette right now…_

_**Chrno: -face turns bright red- How in the world d-did you know t-that?**_

_**Rosette: -blushes majorly and chases Chrno around before finally catching him and giving him a noogie-**_

_**Chika: -whispers to readers- I actually just guessed, but from the way he was looking at her, I knew xD**_

_**Chrno: OW! Quit it Rosette!**_

_**Chika: Anything Rosette thinks**__**will look like this.**_

_**Rosette: I doubt anyone could know what I think!**_

_**Chika: Oh really?**_**-+_+-**_Awww, Chrno looks so cute when I give him a noogie!_

_**Rosette: -blushes again- I'm gonna get you for that!**_

_**Chrno: -blushes as well- Seriously? –evil grin- So that's why you're always giving me noogies! –tackles Rosette and gives her a noogie for once-**_

_**Rosette & Chrno: -get into a noogie fight-**_

_**Chika: Ahem, anyway. Hope you enjoy this! –giggles while watching Chrno and Rosette's noogie fight, then runs away as they turn on her-**_

\\\\*~Normal POV~*/

Chrno sighed as he walked into his classroom on a cold Monday morning. Most people like Tuesday better than Monday, but he was just the opposite. He loved Mondays, not because you went back to school, but because he was lucky enough to go to a school that had only a half-day on Monday. He absolutely hated school, and he had a good reason to. Everywhere he went, he would have girls chasing after him, calling out to him, nearly tackling him as they tried to kiss him. Luckily he'd managed to stop them every time so far. Now, there were a lot of guys that would love to have girls hanging all over them, but he just liked to be left alone.

He had absolutely no clue why every one was like that. I mean, he's a guy with long, **purple**, _**braided,**_ hair. And strangely enough, it was natural, not dyed. He usually wore it in a braid so that whenever he got randomly tackled, it wouldn't tangle too badly. Before he started braiding it, he would have to spend hours at night trying to untangle it, and he hated doing that. He once contemplated cutting it short even though he loved it. Luckily his friend talked him out of it and told him to try braiding it. She even taught him how to braid, and he was glad she did. Now he didn't have to worry about tangles, and he got to keep his hair long. Plus he rather liked it in a braid. He also had bright red eyes. Again, natural. He thought he looked like some sort of demon because of it. Again, naturally, he had rather pointy ears for a human, almost like an elf. And he was really short. Something must be wrong with these girls. **(A/N: Nope, nothings wrong with them Chrno. Unless there's something wrong with me too! -gasps-)**

He sighed again as he walked over to his seat. It was in the last row over by the windows, second seat from the back. _An__**awesome**____seat if I do say so myself!_He thought. **(A/N: anyone who gets that reference gets a cookie :3)** He took his seat and stared out the window. The school, strangely enough, had a really nice view of a hill far off in the distance, and from what he could see, there seemed to be a lake or river of some sort on the other side of it. He'd never actually been to that hill, but he wanted to go one of these days.

He was so caught up in spacing out that he jumped a little bit when he heard the seat behind him squeak a little bit, signaling that someone was sitting down. He turned slightly to see a girl with about shoulder-length blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was wearing a blue nun outfit that had a golden cross on each shoulder.

That's another strange thing about his school; they had the weirdest outfits. The girls all had to wear the blue nun outfits while the guys all had to wear a black undershirt with a white shirt on top. Then short red shorts and black leggings underneath with black shoes. They could, however, wear whatever they wanted on top of their uniforms, so most guys wore sweaters, and some even wore jeans or sweatpants over their shorts and leggings. It's strange that the school lets them do that.

Chrno took advantage of it as well. He wore a scarlet red (same color as the shorts) jacket that went lower than his knees and was cut so that it looked like a bunch of long almost triangle shaped pieces of cloth.**(A/N: Gah, his outfit is so hard to explain T-T in short, they look the same as in the anime.)** He also wore black gloves that had gold circles in the center of them and a red steel **(A/N: Is it steel?)** band on his head that had three brown dots on it in the shape of a triangle. He didn't have a special reason for wearing it, he just really liked it.

The girls on the other hand, couldn't do that much with their outfit. So they mostly just wore that, on cold days some of them would wear a sweater. Most of them wore leggings under their outfits instead of the required bloomers, but the teacher either never noticed or didn't really care. The only girl Chrno knew that would actually wear bloomers is the one that just sat down behind him. Her name is Rosette Christopher. He whispered a quiet hello to her as she sat down so no one else could hear. If any of the girls in this school found out that they were actually friends, they would probably be so angry at Rosette that they would beat her up. He didn't want that to happen so they agreed they'd keep it a secret at school that they knew each other.

She whispered a quiet hello back at him and proceeded to stare at the window like Chrno did. _That hill looks nice. I should drag Chrno over there later._Rosette thought as she watched it. They heard the classroom filling up quickly which meant it was almost time for class to start. Sure enough, not two minutes later they heard the late bell ring and the teacher walk in and start teaching. Since it was only a half day, the teacher wouldn't actually teach that much, so Chrno and Rosette didn't pay much attention. In fact, the whole class wasn't really paying much attention. Mr. Remington didn't notice though and just kept talking.

Eventually the bell rang and they could either choose to go and catch a bus home now, or go to the cafeteria and eat, then catch the later bus. Chrno decided to catch the early bus home and eat something there while Rosette went to eat in the cafeteria. She walked silently along the hall until a couple of her friends caught up with her. "WAIT UP ROSETTE!" the one with long, nearly white hair called as the one with the long red hair rolled her eyes and jogged to keep up.

"Hey there Az, Satella. How have you been?" Rosette asked.

"I've been just fine!" the nearly white-haired one said. "How 'bout you?"

"I've been great. Not really sure what I'm gonna do today though." Rosette replied.

"Well, don't wait for my answer will you!" the redhead said as she gave Rosette a soft punch on the side of the head. Rosette dramatically held the side of her head and fell sideways, before randomly kicking the side of the redhead's legs, causing her to trip and fall over. Rosette stood triumphantly over her as the nearly white-haired one knelt down next to the redhead. "Satella! Are you alright?" She asked worridley.

"Don't worry Azmaria, I'm fine." Satella laughed.

Azmaria helped Satella up and the three of them walked towards the cafeteria. **(A/N: I'm gonna insert a quick note here. Ok, their school is strange right? Well each class has a different uniform and since I don't wanna explain them or make them up, the girls are all in different classes and their uniforms are the same things that they wore to the festival in episode 18. My favorite episode xD and no, I'm not being lazy about making up a single school uniform that would suit all of them. I want their school to be very strange, plus, I like the clothes they wear in the anime. :3 Okay, and maybe I'm a little lazy.)**They each picked out some food, and not surprisingly, Rosette had triple the amount that Azmaria and Satella had combined. They both stared at her strangely and she shrugged as if to say 'What? You should be used to this by now, you know.'

They looked around for a little bit, then eventually picked a table close to a window that faced the hill. Rosette stared out at it for a little bit, then dug into her food like a wolf that hadn't eaten for a month. She somehow managed to get food splattered on the window as well as Satella's yellow poncho-like thing yet she didn't notice and just kept digging in. Satella glared at her for a minute, and seeing that it had no effect, she smashed Rosette's face into the pizza she was currently demolishing. "HEY!" Rosette yelled as she sat back up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Satella simply pointed at the window then to her poncho.

"Oh really, I'm soooo sorry, Satella." Rosette said as an evil glint appeared in her eye. "FOOD FIGHT!" she called then threw a piece of her pizza right in Satella's face, grabbed the rest of her food and took off towards her classroom. Just as she got out the door, she heard the wonderful sounds of a food fight going on and turned around just in time to see Satella get a face full of spaghetti. _That was so worth losing a piece of pizza!_ She grinned and then walked towards her classroom to eat where she wouldn't end up with someone else's food in her face as well.

She walked into the classroom and was surprised to see that Chrno was there. No one else was around, so she figured that it was safe to talk to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He smartly replied, then sighed and lowered his head. "The girls all made me miss the bus, so I managed to escape from them and I figured that no one would be in the classroom, so I came here. What about you?"

"I started a food fight in the cafeteria." She simply replied grinning. "Satella got a face full of spaghetti; oh man, it was so funny. You should have seen it!" She laughed. "Want some pizza?" she offered. Chrno nodded as he took one of the pieces of pepperoni pizza. She had three pizzas. Chrno sweatdropped as he realized this.

"Do you really need that much pizza?" He asked.

"Why of course I do!" She said as she tackled him with a noogie. "I'm growing, I need food." She stated.

"No need to attack me!" He laughed, "I was just commenting." Rosette smiled and let him go, then went back to massacring her pizza. Chrno sweatdropped again.

He ate his pizza slowly as he started to stare at the hill again. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt drawn to that place. He looked back at Rosette and noticed her staring at it too. "Hey, Rosette. Did you wanna go and see what's over there later?" Chrno asked. Rosette just kept staring at it and nodded.

"I feel drawn to that place, like I really want to go there. It's strange." She said.

"Yeah, I know, I feel the exact same way." He stated. "So why don't we finish this pizza and head over?" He smiled goofily at her as he took a bite of his pizza. She smiled back and started wolfing down whole pieces again. Chrno sweatdropped, again. _How she eats so much, I'll never know._

Chrno finished his piece of pizza in about the same time it took Rosette to finish all three of her pizzas. "Well come on! Lets go!" She said as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.

"Um, Rosette, we're still at school. We're gonna have to go separately until we get about halfway there if we don't want anyone to know that we know each other."

"GAH! That's so stupid… Oh well, you go ahead and meet me by that big oak tree that looks like it's about halfway. I still need to grab my stuff. I forgot to. Ehehe."

"Okay." Chrno walked out the door and down the hall as Rosette went back to grab her things.

Once he got out of the school, he ran towards a tall pine tree and hid behind it. He quickly glanced around and saw no one in sight, and took off towards the next tree, a maple tree. Luckily, he wasn't spotted. He quickly glanced around again and saw only one person. They usually attacked in hoards, so he should be safe. Or so he thought. As he looked closer, that one person turned out to be Mary Magdalene, his main attacker. **(A/N: Sorry anyone that really likes Mary, but she kind of annoys me. I don't hate her, she's just mildly annoying to me. Plus I needed someone to be the 'stalker' and I couldn't remember any of the girls that work for the Order's names. So I figured she works. Hope no one hates me for it!)**

He quickly turned back to the other side of the tree. This was bad. She was like a stalker; once she found him, there was no escape, especially seeing as she was an extremely fast runner. He looked for any trees on this side that he might be able to use, but there were none… He would just have to risk being seen by her as he darted to the next tree. He carefully peeked around his current tree and noticed she was facing the other way. This was his chance! He took off from behind the tree and was almost to the next one when, well, he tripped. And made a thump. A loud one.

Mary turned around, and as soon as she saw Chrno laying there hearts grew in her eyes and she ran full speed towards him. _Uh oh, she saw me! This is bad._He stood up as fast as he could, and took off running. But of course, Mary was running faster and slowly gaining on him. _I curse these short stubby legs of mine! Move faster you stupid legs!_He ran as fast as he possibly could without falling over, but of course, she was still faster. After about two minutes he felt a sudden weight land on his back, knocking him over. _Crap, she caught me. Now I'm done for…_

"Hi Ku-ro-no!" She said, trying to sound suggestive, but failing miserably at it. "I thought you would be gone by now!"

"Yeah, well your buddies made me miss the bus! Now let me go!" He replied as he struggled to get out from under her.

"Why? The next bus doesn't come for at least another hour. We could have some fun in the meantime." She raised her eyebrows suggestively at the 'fun'.

"Yes, we could." Chrno replied and Mary's face lit up, "But I would prefer not to. So LET ME GO!" He yelled at her.

She looked somewhat hurt as she asked, "Why won't you date me, or even hang out with me?"

Chrno sighed. "I don't like it when girls are chasing me all over the place and tackling me. I want to be left _alone_!" He left a big emphasis on the alone as he finally managed to get up. He didn't bother running though because he knew she'd just catch up again.

"Why do you want to be alone so bad? What _guy_ would hate having girls chase after him?" She asked.

"Look, I just want to be ALONE. So will you and your buddies _please_ stop chasing me." He asked.

"Gimme one good reason!" She demanded.

_Why won't she listen! This is so frustrating. Why can't she just figure out that she's annoying me and LEAVE! I need to think of something fast or I won't be able to meet up with Rosette later…_His face suddenly lit up. _I got it!_ "I have a girlfriend. Now leave me alone!" He said as he walked away, a slight blush on his face because right when he said girlfriend, an image of Rosette popped up in his mind. _Now where did that come from?_He thought as his blush deepened a little bit. Mary just sat there, speechless, as he walked off.

Chrno looked at his watch and realized he had been trying to escape from Mary for about fifteen minutes. _Oh no. I bet Rosette's wondering what happened to me._He sped up to a run, and by the time he got to the large oak, he was panting heavily. "Sorry Rosette, ran into Mary. It was hard to get away after she tackled me."

Rosette walked around the tree towards him and laughed. "I kinda figured that it was something like that. I'm not surprised really. How'd you manage to get away so quick? Usually it takes half an hour or something like that." She questioned.

"Um, well." He blushed a little bit, but it was so small he doubted it could be seen. "I told her that I had a girlfriend."

Rosette burst out laughing. "Well I bet that shut her up pretty quick didn't it!" She said as she laughed some more. Chrno joined in with the laughing.

"Yeah, it sure did. She didn't say anything and I just walked away." They laughed for another good five or so minutes before finally quieting down.

"Well come on Chrno, we'd better go." Rosette said.

"Alright." Chrno agreed.

Rosette quickly grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the hill. He was used to that so he just kept walking like her pulling him around wasn't weird. "Ya know Chrno, they're bound to start asking about who your 'girlfriend' is. That could become a problem." Rosette mentioned. _Oh no, I never even thought about it!_

"Um, err, well, I never thought about that. Oops. Now what am I gonna do?" He replied nervously.

"Well…" Chrno glanced over at Rosette and noticed that her cheeks were slightly red. "If you want, we could pretend that I.. was… urgrfrem…" The last part came out in a mumble as her cheeks got redder. Chrno decided to tease her a bit.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't under stand that last part."

"I said that we could pretend I.. was… urgrfrem…" She mumbled the last part again.

"Sorry, what?" Chrno teased again.

"WE COULD PRETEND I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted as she fumed, her face beat red as she proceeded to give him a noogie, finally realizing that he was teasing her.

"Ow! Hey! No need to hurt me, I was just teasing!" Chrno franticly told her, trying to get her to stop.

"Well I don't like being teased!" She exclaimed, bopping him on the head and making the noogie stronger.

"Ouch! Seriously Rosette, please stop!" He half yelled, half pleaded.

She finally stopped. "Fine." He sat up and rubbed the top of his head gingerly. "But seriously, if you need me too, I can." Rosette said quietly.

"Thank you Rosette, that's a big help." Chrno said as he turned around and hugged her. Rosette just stood there awkwardly, blushing a little, before returning the hug.

They broke apart after a little bit and Rosette, yet again, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the hill. They were about three fourths of the way there. Chrno figured it should take only about five more minutes of walking to get there. They walked in silence towards the hill as it loomed closer and closer. Rosette slowed down and walked next to him, and he noted that she didn't let go of his hand, but he didn't mind or comment on it. He just kept walking contentedly.

After a few minutes of walking like that, they were at the base of the hill. "Well come on!" Rosette shouted, yanking him up the hill towards a tall tree at the top. He stumbled along behind her as he tried to keep up. Once they got to the top, Rosette let go of his hand and immediately started to climb the tree. Chrno sighed and followed her up the tree, afraid that she might slip. Sure enough, about halfway up the tree, she slipped and fell onto the branch that Chrno was on. He lunged towards her and caught her hand in the nick of time.

They just kind of hung there for a little bit, they couldn't really move. Chrno was hanging on the branch by his left arm and leg, while his right leg dangled down and his right hand held onto Rosette's hand. Rosette was just dangling there. Now, if they were low on the tree, this wouldn't be a problem; but seeing as it's a really tall tree, halfway up is around fifty feet in the air.

Craaacckkk. Two heads with horrified looks on their faces slowly turned towards the sound. The branch was starting to sag and there was a large crack in it about halfway two feet away from his leg. "Don't. Move. An. Inch." Chrno said.

"O-okay." Rosette said quietly. Chrno slowly and carefully looked around to see what they could do. He spotted a couple of branches a few feet below him.

SNAP! Chrno felt the branch lurch beneath him and looked in horror as the branch broke completely. Rosette's eye's bulged as they fell. "Ahhhhh!" They screamed in unison. _Oh no, this is bad!_Chrno thought as he quickly shifted their positions so that he was underneath Rosette to break her fall. He felt a sharp pain in his back as he slammed into one of the branches below him. The wind got knocked out of him when Rosette landed on top of him. Luckily they didn't fall again because there were more branches clustered closely together around them, so they ended up laying on them, almost like the ground, but way more uncomfortable.

"Chrno! Are you alright?" Rosette asked frantically as she got off of him and sat on one of the branches next to him. He didn't respond so she shook his shoulder lightly and asked again. "Chrno! ARE YOU OKAY!"

He finally shifted a little bit. "Huh? Whahappened..?" He mumbled as he put his hand on his forehead and tried to sit up. After a little bit of work he managed to pull himself into a sitting position. He glanced around for a moment. "We fell huh." He stated. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what happened and he quickly turned to Rosette. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

She just laughed and said, "That's what I should ask you! You rolled us over and I landed on top of you! That had to hurt. I'm just fine, it's you that we should be worried about." She told him softly as she helped him stand up. They used one of the higher branches for support as they walked back towards the trunk. "Are you alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back's just a little sore." He commented as he leaned against the trunk. Rosette leaned against the trunk next to him and asked if he wouldn't mind trying to go up again and that she'd be more careful this time. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He replied. "Just don't fall on me again!" He added jokingly, earning him a soft noogie as Rosette laughed.

They began to climb the tree again and of course, Rosette slipped again, but this time she managed to catch herself. They managed to reach the highest branch that could hold both of their weight safely. Rosette sat down and looked at the view beneath them. Chrno stood there for about a minute before deciding that it was probably safer to sit down, so he sat down just to the left of Rosette and looked around. The hill, of course, sloped down again on this side and there was a large lake at the very bottom. Near the bottom of the hill by the lake, there was a large rock that jutted off the hill and hung a ways over the lake, almost like a diving board.

"Wow, that lake looks so nice!" Chrno heard Rosette comment. "I think that I wanna go swimming soon! Before it gets dark." She stated as she stared at it. Chrno looked at it for a little bit longer and thought, _well, it does look nice. Maybe I'll join her. No, I don't want to get my uniform wet; I'll sit on that rock and just watch. Maybe I'll swim next time._ "Hey Rosette, are you sure that you want to get your uniform wet?" He asked her.

"I don't care! I have a spare one at home. I really want to swim, I think I'll go right now~" She almost sung as she somehow walked around Chrno and started to climb back down. "You wanna come?"

"No, I don't want to get my uniform wet. I think I'll just go sit on that rock." Chrno said as he started to descend the tree.

"Aww, You're no fun!" Rosette pouted when she reached the bottom. _How does she climb up so slowly, but get down so quickly?_She immediately ran at the aforementioned rock as Chrno reached the bottom of the huge tree.

Rosette ran along the rock at top speed and jumped off as high as she could go, then plummeted face first into the lake. _That dummy! What if the lake is shallow there?_Chrno took off running and stood at the top of the rock, searching the dark waters of the lake for any signs of Rosette. He started to get really worried when she didn't come up and got ready to jump in after her in case she knocked herself out on a shallow bottom. He didn't see any blood, so he figured that was a good sign, he was still worried though. Just as he was about to jump, Rosette's head popped out of the water and grinned at him.

"This lake is really deep!" She commented as she started swimming around. "You really should come in, the water is actually pretty warm."

Chrno sighed, "You know you really should check how deep something is before you just dive in. What if you'd knocked yourself out? You could've drowned!"

Rosette just laughed again. "The water was dark over here, over there it's light." She pointed towards the bank. "If it was shallow here, it would be light and you could see the bottom." _Yes, but it could still be dark if it was only a couple of feet deep._Chrno thought, but he didn't bother telling her because he knew that she'd just argue and probably pull him in and give him a noogie.

He sat on the edge of the rock and just watched her swim around for a little bit before leaning back and closing his eyes, just listening to the sounds around him. Just as he was about to doze off, he felt something cold and wet land all over him. Chrno immediately sat up and looked around before realizing that it was only water. He then glared at Rosette who had an evil grin on her face before splashing him again. "Come on! It's so boring swimming alone!" She complained before splashing him a third time. "Plus you're already wet! So you might as well just come on in." She splashed him yet again.

_Oh, she's gonna get it now!_ He thought as he smiled evilly. "Oh, alright. I guess I might as well." He said before cannonballing into the lake right next to her, causing a major splash to hit her directly in the face. _So that's how you wanna play huh Chrno?___She thought, an evil glint appearing in her eyes as she searched to water for him. The glint soon disappeared as she felt something brush her legs. Out of nowhere, she suddenly felt herself being dragged underwater. She then felt something brush by her again, but this time she knew it was Chrno.

_Ha! Serves you right Rosette._Chrno thought as he swam towards the surface. Just as he reached it and took a deep breath, a whole bunch of water landed in his face. He blinked a few times until he could see again just in time to see Rosette splash more water right into his face. This time, he decided to fight back, just as she splashed again, he dove underwater and came up behind her, and then pushed her into the water and took off. He looked over his shoulder to see a grinning Rosette chasing him before pulling him backwards and splashing him again.

Rosette was laughing inwardly at this game of splash-chase or whatever it was called. This was probably the most fun she'd had in a long time. Chrno felt the exact same way. The only time that he really truly had fun was when he was doing something with Rosette. **(A/N: No, not in that way you perverted readers xP)** He was happy that he got into the lake after all. It would have been boring just sitting there on a rock this whole time.

They continued their little game until the sun started to set. They both got out and decided to sit on the rock; it was large enough for probably five or six people to sit on, so they had no problems stretching out on it. They lay there contentedly on the rock as they watched the sun set.

*~*~*~*~*~*Next Day After Class*~*~*~*~*~*

Chrno decided to go and catch the bus instead of walking home, but of course, a mob of girls chased him and tackled him. "GarOFF!" He yelled at them as he frantically tried to push them off so he wouldn't miss the bus this time. Just as he managed to get free, he ran straight into Mary. _Of course… This figures._ He thought nervously. "Hi Mary, I need to catch the bus, so if you could just let me go…" He trailed off as he tried to walk around her. Each time he tried, she would move over and stand in front of him. "Fine, what do you want?" he asked, frustrated.

"Alright, what is this that you told me yesterday about a girlfriend?" She questioned. He nervously glanced back at the mob, and saw that they nodded with frowns on their face and surrounded him so that he couldn't escape.

"Um, er, well…" He trailed off.

"Okay, lets start off easy. Who is she?" Mary asked, glaring at him. He nervously glanced around and spotted Rosette down by the trees near the school entrance. _Oh, I hope she doesn't mind._ He thought nervously.

"There she is!" He exclaimed as he ran towards Rosette. The girls looked surprised and let him through, staring dumbly at him.

"Hey, Rosette?" She turned towards Chrno and smiled.

"What's up? Are they already asking about it? Man they're quick…"

Chrno just did a little fake laugh and said, "Yup. Well, there goes the secret about us not knowing each other… Oh great, they're following me." He said as he glanced back. "Hope you're a good actor." _I hope I am too…_

"This is your girlfriend?" Mary asked in disbelief. "You never even talk to her!"

Chrno smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that's because you guys would beat her up if you knew that I hung out with her!" He told them truthfully.

Mary grunted a little bit and said, "We wouldn't do that! If you told us not to…" She mumbled a little on the last part.

Chrno got angry and said, "I told you! I don't want you guys beating up people that talk to me. It's my choice who I associate with!"

Mary grumbled a little bit and went to talk to the mob. "Do you think they bought it?" Rosette asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I sure hope so. What'll we do if they don't?" Chrno answered just as quietly.

"Well, we have to make it as believable as possible, so I guess just go with whatever." She answered back. "I bet if they believe this, they'll finally start to leave you alone, and we'll finally be able to hang out together at school! If this goes good, everything will turn out great!" She whispered happily. We glanced back to see them all coming back. _**Oh, I hope this works!**_ They both thought.

"We don't believe you!" Mary stated, "You two don't seem like a couple at all!" _Oh no. Now what…?___Rosette thought. She felt something on her shoulder and looked at Chrno, who had put his arm around her shoulder. She felt her cheeks warm up, and she was sure that they probably looked funny because Chrno was quite a bit shorter than her.

"What do you mean we don't look like a couple?" Chrno asked, sounding a little nervous.

"You just don't! We've never seen the two of you associate before either, so I doubt it! If you were together, you would have to have some sort of contact!" She stated. "If we are to believe you, we need solid proof!"

Chrno and Rosette looked at each other, somewhat confused. "Solid proof? Like what?" Chrno asked.

Mary's reply was short and sweet:

"Kiss."

"W-w-w-WHAT!" Chrno spluttered, his cheeks bright red, Rosette's the same shade. If they were drinking something at that moment, it probably would have spouted out of their mouths at that moment in shock.

"You heard me. If you're a couple you should have no problem kissing." She stated, smirking.

"W-w-well, yeah. But in front of other people? That's a little awkward." Rosette stated nervously.

Mary laughed and replied, "So? We want proof. This is the only proof we're willing to accept."

Rosette and Chrno looked at each other nervously, bright blushes evident on their faces. _This is so awkward… Why would Mary request this? I mean, I kind of like it, but… HOLD ON! Okay, completely ignoring that last thought. What should I do?_Chrno thought as he shook his head and blushed some more. _Oh great, what'll we do now?_ Rosette asked herself. _I did say we had to make it believable as possible. I guess I don't mind, but is Chrno okay with it?_ She thought as she blushed some more.

Chrno and Rosette just looked at each other silently. Rosette somehow managed to blush even more as she nodded a slight yes at Chrno. Chrno managed to blush deeper as well as he nodded okay. He took his arm off of her shoulder and they turned to face each other. They were unsure of where to go from there though because neither of them had kissed anyone before. "Um, are you sure this is what you need?" Chrno asked one more time, very nervously I might add.

"Yup, nothing else!" She said smirking. Chrno looked back at Rosette and put his hands on her shoulders. He then reached up with his right hand and held her cheek. They both stared at each other's eyes for a moment before slowly moving closer, blushes deepening so much that their entire faces turned red. They just got closer and closer, little bits at a time while Mary and the mob started to get impatient, and finally, they heard a loud crash.

Rosette and Chrno sprang apart, lips only centimeters away from each other, as Mary and her mob turned around. What they saw in the distance surprised them quite a bit. There was a car that looked very smashed right behind the bus that Chrno would have gotten on. Chrno just stared at it, dumbfounded, for a moment before he realized that this was the perfect chance to get away. He tapped Rosette on the shoulder and silently told her to follow him. Just as they were about to sneak away, Mary turned around.

"Oh no you don't!" She said to them, "We still don't have our proof now do we?" She smirked. "Get back over here you two!" Rosette and Chrno looked at each other and sighed. They _almost_escaped! They silently walked back to the tree because they knew there was no way that they could escape Mary and her super speedy mob. There was really no point in trying, as Chrno knew from experience, and Rosette knew from stories. "Alright, now get on with it! I need to go home soon!" Mary exclaimed.

Rosette and Chrno turned to face each other again, and of course blushed at the thought that they would soon be kissing. _Well, here goes nothing. I'm glad that it's with Rosette._

_I hope that Chrno doesn't mind this. I know that I definitely don't. WHERE. DID. THAT. COME. FROM?___Rosette shook her head and looked at Chrno. She gave him a look that said, 'Well, come on. Hurry up.' And he almost giggled at it.

This time, Chrno grabbed her left hand in his and reached up to touch her cheek with his right. Rosette leaned slightly into his palm as he looked up to her face. She could see a bright blush evident on his face, which caused her to blush even more. They both smiled at each other and Rosette brought her spare hand and held his chin. Chrno then leaned up towards Rosette yet again and Rosette tilted his head up with her hand.

Chrno got up on his toes so that he could actually reach Rosette and hesitated about three centimeters from her face. She got annoyed that he kept prolonging it and leaned forward herself until they were so close you couldn't stick a needle between them and stared into his eyes. Neither was sure who did it, but not two seconds later, their lips were pressed tightly together and their eyes were closed. Mary and the mob just stood there, shocked that they actually did it.

Chrno let go of her hand and her cheek and hugged her close to him while Rosette hugged his shoulder with her left hand and held the back of his head with her right, deepening their kiss. They had forgotten about everything else the moment their lips touched, and were enjoying it so much that they wondered why they'd never done it before. In that moment, they were very glad that Mary and her mob and pushed them into this. After what seemed like only a few seconds, but was actually a couple of minutes, they broke apart.

They touched their foreheads together and just stood like that, completely content in each other's arms, still blushing of course. Mary and the mob were still just staring at them, shocked. Chrno gave another look at Rosette's blushing face and couldn't help it. He moved in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, causing her to blush even more. He then gave her a tight hug, which she returned. When they broke apart, Chrno looked at Mary and her mob, and then smirked. "That enough proof for ya?"

_Hope ya liked it! Please review and tell me whatcha think! I already have an idea for another Chrno Crusade fic, I just don't know how to start it ^^; and I would love suggestions for other fics. (preferably oneshots at the moment.) Whelp, chow for now brown cow xD_

_**~Chika**_


End file.
